


Pokemon Parody Episode 17: Thirsty

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob makes a promise with a guard of Cerulean City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 17: Thirsty

After leaving the Daycare, Bob continued walking down Route 5. Arriving at the bottom, he continued going straight into a security building. he was about to walk through the building when he was stopped...

"Halt! You are not permitted to enter Saffron City!" The guard, who was sitting behind a counter that stretched across the building, said.

"What? Why not?"

"Honestly, I do not know. Also for some odd reason, I was told you could pass only if you give us lemonade."

"Lemonade? Why lemonade?"

"I don't know, it's delicious. But it's mostly because we're thirsty."

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so!"

"Well, most people kinda presume that when one asks for lemonade, they're thirsty."

"Maybe, but that's mostly on a hot day. At most it's an average day of summer."

"Whatever . Point is, you may not pass unless you pay in lemonade. You can go under Saffron by using the other building right outside of this one."

"Thanks!" Bob yelled, running out of the building.


End file.
